


Never Have, Never Will

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, One-sided pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You and Lena had been friends since middle school, you finally get the guts to confess, but it doesn't go as planned
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers(Mentioned), Lena Luthor/Mon El(mentioned), Lena Luthor/Reader(one-sided)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You and Lena had become friends back in middle school when she first came to the private school that you were attending as well, you two at first didn’t get along, but as time went on, you guys were stuck together in more and more things due to you being the loner of the school and her being the new kid, so you guys were pretty much ignored, but when you two did start actually start interacting, you both became the best of friends.

You guys did everything together from having sleepovers to being each other’s plus one at dances or parties, you guys had went through a lot together, your first breakups, issues at home where one would stay the night at the others, you guys told each other everything and anything, you couldn’t say no to her when it came to her asking you to do things… You were head over heels when it came to her and nothing could change that, but nothing could get you to admit it either, especially when she met this guy Mon El, you stood no chance with that.

When you agreed to move to National City with her as her roommate for the time being(her and Mon El were engaged), you knew it was a bad idea, but you had decided to do it anyway, she was going to be taking over LCorp while you worked at a coffee shop across the street since you had struggled to find a job right away so you took what you could, working as much as you could to provide your half, no matter how many times Lena told you that she could cover it, you were determined to not be a freeloader.

The closer Lena and Mon El got to their wedding date, the more the two of them fought, ending with you coming home to an empty apartment because Lena would escape to her friend Kara’s place to get away from everything, which you understood so you let her have her space, even though it hurt that she wouldn’t come to you about everything “I don’t want to talk about it” she’d tell you, even though you had just heard her talking about the said thing on the phone with Kara “Okay, if you need me, you know where I am” you would reply, looking at her and watching her nod before going back to what she was doing.

Even through all the shit she put you through, you still loved her and when her and Mon El broke it off, you were there for her the entire time, you had given her some time before you finally gained the courage to tell her about your feelings for her, but when the time came, you were nervous as all hell, but you had everything planned out on how you’d tell her, starting with her favorite dinner and wine, which she appreciated, then came the movie in the living room to which you had decided that you’d tell her.

Taking a deep breath about halfway through the movie, you looked at Lena “Can I tell you something?” You asked her, watching as she nodded and turned her attention towards you “Lena, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had-“ seeing her smile at your words “I know that you went through a hard time with Mon El, but I just need to tell you before I explode… I like you, Lena… As more than a friend” you said, looking at her and watching as her expression changed to a neutral one “I don’t see you that way, Y/N… I never have and will probably never will” she said simply, those words tearing your heart to pieces “Right, I shouldn’t of said anything… I’m sorry” you said before quickly escaping to your bedroom, not wanting her to see you crying over this.

As time went on, Lena was gone more and more, not communicating as much with you as she used to and you knew you had destroyed your friendship by admitting your feelings, so you had made the decision to move out, packing everything up and planning to live with your parents for a bit before you got your own place, you currently loading up your car when Lena pulled up with Kara in the passengers seat “Going somewhere?” Lena asked, glancing at you as she got out of her car “Yeah, I’m moving out… It’s for the best” you said, watching her nod “Of course, good luck” she said before heading into the apartment, Kara giving you a sympathetic look before she followed Lena, leaving you to tear up once more before slamming your trunk door and getting into your car, taking one last look at the apartment and wishing Lena would run out to you, but she never did… So you pulled away and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is still reeling from the pain of being rejected by Lena, a little run-in with Kara and a much needed break opens their eyes to what love really was, the only downfall? Lena suffers the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

After you had left Lena and Kara that night, you had went and stayed with your cousin for a while to get back on your feet again, which was easier said than done, everything reminded you of her and you tried so hard to get her out of your head, but nothing seemed to work, what made it worse was that you had to see her at the coffee shop at least once a week since that was her go to place when she had time, but you always made your coworker take her order, not like she cared, she never spared you a glance.

About a month after moving, you decided you were going to take some time and travel for a bit, coming into your last shift for work before you left that weekend, you saw Kara come in through the front door, you shocked to see her since she never came here to begin with but she also knew that you worked there “Hey” Kara said when she recognized you, causing you to quirk an eyebrow “Hey…” You replied, watching as she gave you a small smile before she looked at the board “What can I get for you?” You asked, trying to remain as friendly as possible “Whatever you recommend” Kara said, looking at you and you couldn’t help but chuckle “I recommend going to the Starbucks across the street” you said, earning a chuckle from her and you couldn’t help it when your face started to burn since her laugh was honestly adorable.

The two of you fell into conversation after that, it feeling so natural until you heard the door jingle and saw Lena come in, making you move away from the counter and forcing your coworker to take over, which confused Kara “Hey, sorry for making you wait” Lena said, coming up to Kara and squeezing her shoulder in a more than friendly way, making your heart hurt more than it did “It’s fine, ready?” Kara asked, looking at Lena then giving you a look as she set down a piece of paper before she headed out with Lena, you coming out of hiding and grabbing the paper, finding Kara’s number on it and leaving you more confused than ever.

Getting home, you stared at the paper for the longest time, trying to decide what you should do _She’s with Lena now… It’s not right… Is it?_ You thought to yourself, your mind bouncing back and forth with the good and the bad until you decided to just set the paper down and head to bed, deciding to make a choice when you returned from your trip in two weeks so you could sort everything out in your head.

Two weeks later, you forgot about the paper on your table and went into work for the day, seeing Kara already sitting at a table in the corner, seeming to be working on something on her laptop “Hey, Steve” you said, going up to the counter and heading into the back as Steve grunted in return _Always a ball of happiness_ you thought to yourself as you pulled your apron on, heading back out when everything was in your locker and taking over for Steve, turning around and seeing Kara at the counter “Hey” you said, looking at her as she gave you a small smile “About your number-“ “Don’t worry about it, no harm done” Kara said, waving off your apology and watching you shake your head “You’re with Lena, I didn’t-“ “Lena?” Kara asked, giving a small laugh before she leaned forward against the counter “We aren’t really together” she said honestly, her face turning red from slight embarrassment for admitting that since she had kinda wished they were.

“I understand that pain” you said, knowing that Lena used to treat you the same way and you thought about it for a moment “Do you… Wanna go out sometime?” You asked, looking at her and watching her smile at you “I’d love to” she said, her seeming to perk up after you asked her that and the two of you looking at the door when Lena came in “Tomorrow? Say 9?” Kara asked, smiling when you nodded before she went to meet Lena at the door.

After some time, you and Kara started dating, Lena becoming less and less apart of both of your lives as you guys got closer, currently you and Kara were at the DEO since she had to pick something up from Alex before you guys went to hang out at Kara’s place “Y/N?” You heard a familiar voice ask, causing you to turn around and Y/E/C met vibrant green before you quickly averted your gaze “Hey, Lena” you said, this being the first time you actually spoke to her since everything went down “How… How are you?” Lena asked, looking at you and her having stepped closer to you “I’m okay… Why are you talking to me?” You asked, knowing she had to have a reason.

“Do I have to have a reason?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow at you and not understanding why you were upset “Well, no… But, after our last talk, I don’t think we can have a casual conversation” you said, looking at her and watching her bite her lip “I know… Can I make it up to you? Dinner?” Lena asked, looking hopeful as she looked at you “I-“ “Sorry I took so long! Alex was too busy making out with her girlfriend” Kara said, coming up to you and pressing a kiss to your cheek before wrapping her arm around you “Oh, hey Lena, we were just heading out” she said, acting like she had just seen her when clearly she had seen her before she even came over to you.

Lena looked at you guys in slight shock and you swore you saw hurt in her eyes as she looked at the two of you before she went back to her neutral gaze “Of course, nice seeing you both” she said, her voice cracking slightly and you couldn’t help but feel bad since the two people that had wanted her were now together and you knew she had somehow, in her own way fell for both of you, but did nothing about it “Same to you” you said softly before you let Kara guide you out of the building, swearing you saw a tear slip down Lena’s face as you passed, but you said nothing, it was her own fault that she had lost the two people that cared for her most and she now had to live with that.


End file.
